


Dream a Little Dream

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threesome with you, Demon!Dean and Soulless!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo.  
> Square filled: Spitroasting  
> Ship: Demon!Dean x Reader x Soulless!Sam (No Wincest)

 

You were shaking, your thighs trembling, your stomach twisted in complicated knots of need, want and fear. Dean’s hands were on your thighs, bruisingly tight, holding them open, his head between your legs. Sam was sitting behind you, his huge hands covering your breasts, plucking and twisting at the painfully hard nipples. You were writhing under their touch, unable to hold yourself still, wanton moans falling from your lips.

Dean’s head came up, his face wet with your slick and his saliva. “Fuck, Sam, hold her still.” His eyes flipped to black in his irritation.

“I’m trying,” Sam muttered. He adjusted his hold, one arm around your chest, covering your breasts, the other arm around your waist, his fingers digging into your side. “How about you hurry up and get her off so I can get my dick wet?”

Dean growled, the sound feral, angry, frightening. “Why don’t you shut your soulless ass up?” His black eyes locked on yours. “Y/N, you gotta hold still,” he ordered. “You wanna come, then you gotta be a good girl and do what we say.”

You nodded and squeaked out a mostly incoherent agreement, your breath caught in your throat, your heart pounding, and you were still shaking, knowing that your body was completely at their whim. Dean dove back in, his tongue and two fingers slamming into you, thrusting madly, immediately pushing you right up to the edge. Your hands clamped down on Sam’s arms, your head thrown back against his shoulder as the orgasm slammed into you. His teeth sank into your throat, biting deep, holding you tight against his body. Dean pushed forward, his feet braced against the bottom of the mattress, his hands sliding up and under your ass, lifting you closer to his mouth, fingers and tongue deep inside of you, his nose pressed to your clit, greedy, ravenous sounds coming from him as he fucked you. 

You let loose an unearthly scream as you hit your peak, every muscle tensing as the intense pleasure moved through you. It was so intense it was overwhelming, almost too much to handle; instinct had you trying to pull away, pushing back into Sam. He held you, not letting you move, his lips on your neck, his hips rocking against you, his hard length trapped between your bodies, sliding against your back, all while Dean kept up a relentless pace, eating you out like a starving man, his mouth, tongue and fingers constantly moving.

By the time Dean finally released you, you were spent, your chest rising and falling rapidly as you tried to catch your breath, your body loose and boneless. You collapsed back against Sam’s chest, exhausted.

You didn’t have time to catch your breath though, because Dean was climbing to his knees and Sam was lifting you, pushing you up, his hands on your waist. He wrapped a hand in your hair, tipping your head back so he could look into your eyes. 

“Me or Dean?” he asked.

“Y...y...you,” you stammered. You looked at Dean, his hand on his hard cock, stroking it, the tip bright pink and leaking pre-come. You licked your lips.

Sam released you and you dropped to your hands and knees. You reached forward and took Dean’s cock in your hand, imitating his previous strokes. Your tongue darted out and licked at the tip, then you wrapped your lips tightly around him, sliding him into your mouth.

Sam’s hands were gripping your hips and he was sliding inside of you. He didn’t waste any time, setting a quick pace. You pushed back against him, encouraging him to move faster. Sam fucked you with strong, solid strokes, every thrust forward making his crotch slap against your ass, every thrust pushing you forward so you took more of Dean into your mouth.

You opened your mouth wider, wanting Dean to make you choke on his cock, make you feel it at the back of your throat. You wanted it hard and fast, you wanted the taste of him in your mouth, you wanted the tears streaming down your face as you gagged on his substantial length.

As Sam put his hands in the small of your back and slid you down his cock, your stomach tightened in anticipation of that moment at the end of his thrust, when the base of his cock would meet the entrance of your cunt, the force of it shoving you forward, and you would take more of Dean into your mouth, your lips at the root of his cock, your nose buried in the soft curls surrounding him.

Every time Dean slammed forward, pushing himself deep into your mouth, you rocked back, giving Sam the opportunity to fuck you even harder, even deeper. Then Sam would pull out and slam into you, pushing you forward, the back and forth, the push and pull, the fight to take as much pleasure from you as possible giving the demon and the man without a soul unequaled satisfaction.

You were full, squashed between them, Dean in your mouth, Sam deep in your pussy, the sheer force of their need crushing you, their desire to take you and make you theirs fueling your own desires. Dean’s fingers were twisted in your hair, holding your head as he fucked your mouth, his gorgeous green eyes still black, his mouth slack as he groaned out his satisfaction. 

Sam was grunting, holding you so tight you knew you’d have hand shaped bruises on your hips later, slamming into you over and over. When his arm slid around your waist, two fingers brushing against your pussy, easily finding and massaging your clit until you came with a muffled cry, your walls tightening around Sam, Dean’s cock down the back of your throat, choking you as both men almost simultaneously tipped over the edge. You gulped down the thick, salty taste of Dean while Sam pulsed and throbbed behind you, their rhythm almost identical as they came, emptying themselves into you.

The sharp knock at your door startled you from sleep; scaring you enough that you didn’t even realize you were on your feet scrambling for your gun until the door opened and you heard Dean’s voice.

“Mornin’ cupcake,” he chuckled, peering cautiously around the corner of the door. “You all right in here?”

“Uh...yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” you mumbled. “Why?”

“You were making some very interesting noises. Woke both me and Sammy up,” he smirked. “Must have been the best sex dream ever. You actually look like you got good and fucked.” He winked at you and turned on his heel, his laughter following him down the hall.


End file.
